the murder
by jediknigh5
Summary: When a beloved Pine Valley resident is killed a suprising number of suspects emerge. AU. I own nothing of the show nor am I making a dime off this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bianca struggled with the other person for the gun. There was a time, seemed like centuries ago now, when the idea of fighting the this person would've been incomprehensible to Bianca. That had changed fairly recently, now she wasn't even suprised. Bianca had to get the gun, for her it was literally a matter of life or death. Then the gun went off, Bianca was shot. They both looked at Bianca's wound as she fell to the ground. It was clear that the wound was fatal. Bianca knew she would be dead very quickly. The other person actually seemed saddenned by this. Bianca was actually grateful that the other person stayed, she didn't want to die alone. Bianca tried to speak, but was very weak. She could only utter two words, "Babe" and "Help." Bianca was too weak to say anyomre. She died in the other person's arms.

.

.

.

Writer's note: Who killed Bianca. It will eventually be revealed. For now I will say it was one of 10 people.

1: Babe.

2: JR

3: Maggie

4: Jamie

5: Greenlee

6: Ryan

7: Zach

8: Kendall

9: Erica

10: Bianca {suicide.}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Jessie Hubbard was saddenned to get the call. He had known Bianca Montgomery a little this last year. After the death of her daughter Miranda Bianca had started a charity in Miranda's name. The Miranda Montgomery memorial center, among other things, had been a refuge for abused women and children with nowhere else to turn. Sometimes abusive husbands and boyfriends made threats against Bianca, thus detective Hubbard had helped. Tonight Bianca had been hosting a fundraiser for the center at the Pine Valley Inn. But a cleaning lady had found Bianca's body in one of the rooms. When Jessie got there the local security guards were maintaining order and getting statements. Jessie still wanted to question a few of them alone himself. He saw Erica and Kendall, Bianca's mother and sister. They were both crying, but still avoiding each other. Erica and Kendall didn't get along, but Jessie would've thought they could put that aside for this. They had after all both loved Bianca. Zach was trying to comfort Kendall, their marriage problems weren't exactly a secret but that seemed irrelevant right now. The same was true for Ryan and Greenlee, for all their disagreements Greenlee seemed to take her cousin's death hard. Her estranged husband Ryan and her father Jackson were helping as best they could. Jamie and Maggie stayed together, but seemed to be avoiding the others, as if they weren't sure they belonged in this group. The security guards said that JR and his estranged wife Babe had been seen at this fundraiser, but were nowhere to be seen now. Jessie wondered if they could've murdered Bianca. Or had someone else killed Bianca, and hurt those two as well. Another thought occurred to Jessie. Tonight marked exactly one year since Bianca's daughter Miranda died in childbirth. He couldn't discount the possibility that Bianca Montgomery had taken her own life. This was not going to be an easy case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessie wanted to question certain suspects here at the Inn, before they had time to make up a story. Jessie had seen the room where Bianca had died, it seemed very unlikely to have been a suicide. There had clearly been a struggle, and unless Bianca had been the leader of the fantastic four it seemed unlikely she could've shot herself from that angle. Jessie questioned Bianca's girlfriend Maggie Stone first.

Jessie: I'm sorry about Bianca.

Maggie: Thank you. She was the love of my life.

Jessie: You were here together tonight?

Maggie: Yeah, but she was also busy with the business. She said she had to check on something. I never saw her again.

Jessie: I heard a rumor, maybe you can help. The rumor is that Bianca was unfaithful to you, any truth to that?

Maggie: Yes. She told me, after the first night she spent with her.

.

Flashback: 6 months ago.

.

Bianca: Maggie there's something I need to tell you.

Maggie: This doesn't sound good

Bianca: I was with someone else.

Maggie: What? Why would you do that, I thought I meant something to you.

Bianca: I love you, I'm sorry.

Maggie: So who is she?

Bianca: Babe.

Maggie: Babe? I didn't think she was gay. I mean, she's married to JR. Why were you with her?

Bianca: She was there with me when Miranda, she's the only other person to have seen my baby alive. When I was with her it ws like I was forgiven.

Maggie: You feel guilty because you survived and Miranda didn't. It's called survivor guilt, learned about it in my psychology class. So was it just one time, or are you leaving me for her?

Bianca: I wish I could say it will never happen again, but it probably will. I don't want to lose you, but if you want to leave me, I'll understand.

.

Present

.

Maggie: It took me awhile to decide what I wanted. I didn't like it, but maybe Bianca and Babe needed each other. But I didn't want to lose Bianca either. So we stayed together, and I tolerated this. I hoped she would get it out of her system and I could get her back. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it worked for us. I loved Bianca, I would never have hurt her if that's what you're wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After questioning Maggie Stone detective Jessie Hubbard began questioning Greenlee Lavery, Bianca's cousin.

Jessie: I understand you had some disagreements with your cousin Bianca. From what I heard you were angry t her on both a professional and personal level. In fact she was suing you. Greenlee: Detective Hubbard, Bianca and I just had a business dispute that we were about to reach a settlement on. I was angry about some personal stuff, but I didn't blame Bianca.

Jessie: Why don't you explain the dispute.

Greenlee: Alexander Cambias left Ryan everything in his will, the company, the money, everything. But there was a clause in the will that if it was ever determined that Alexander had a grandchild, that child would inherit everything.

Jessie: And Bianca, because of what Michael Cambias did to her, was pregnant with Alexander's grandchild.

Greenlee: Ryan was willing to give it all up, and I supported him.

Jessie: You were willing to give up billions of dollars?

Greenlee: I've seen what happens to family who fight over money, besides I have enough of my own. So yeah, I didn't want my newborn cousin to have such an early lesson in greed. Than tragedy struck. The lawyers tried to descend on Bianca before Miranda was even born, Ryan protected her from them.

Jessie: What do you mean he protected her?

Greenlee: They wanted to know if Miranda was stillborn. If she was born dead, that means she never inherited the money and Ryan got it. If she was born alive that would mean Bianca would inherit the money from her dead baby. Me and Ryan agreed we would run the company until Bianca was ready to take any kind of active role.

Jessie: Taking over a multi-billion dollar company, how generous.

Greenlee: The last thing Bianca needed to deal with was Cambias business in her grief. Believe it or not we were looking out for Bianca, but she didn't see it that way.

.

Flashback: One month ago

.

Bianca: Of all the low things you have ever done, this is by far the worst. Stealing from my dead baby!

Greenlee: All Ryan and I have done is run the company for you until you were ready. You want to take over, fine, but don't accusse me of being happy Miranda is gone!

Bianca: You seem to have managed okay. I'm suing you.

Greenlee: For what?

Bianca: Everything, including all the money you made from Cambias. You're going to regret profiting from Miranda's death.

Greenlee: You know, I've put up with a lot from you lately. You don't like the way I run the company, fine. You help Kendall and Ryan conceal their affair, I tell myself you're just looking out for your tramp of a sister. But I draw the line at being called heartless. You want to be enemies, try me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In some ways Zach Slater was the most likely suspect here tonight. Bianca had killed Zach's brother Michael in self-defense, Zach admitted that he'd originally come to town for revenge. What Kendall married Zach for Jessie didn't understand. It had seemed like none of Jessie's business, until Bianca had turned up dead.

Jessie: Interesting to see you comforting Kendall. Time was you would've been dancing on Bianca's grave.

Zach: It took me a long time to admit the truth to myself. The truth was that my brother did some very bad things, Bianca had little choice. Bianca and I bonded over our mutual loss.

Jessie: And you were comforting Kendall, even though she cheated on you.

Zach: Kendall might be guilty of adultery, that doesn't mean she isn't grieving the death of her sister.

Jessie: I've always wondered, why did you two get married anyway?

Zach: At first we bonded over Miranda. She was a niece to both of us, and neither of us ever got to meet her. One thing led to another, I'm not going into more details physically. As for marriage, Erica hated us ever being together, Kendall always liked shocking her mother.

Jessie: And exactly how did Bianca feel about this "shock marriage."

Zach: She was our witness at city hall. Bianca and Kendall both blamed Erica, at least partly, for Miranda's death. I can see why. Erica said some very nasty things about Bianca's unborn child, Bianca was distraught, tried to leave town. Anyway I think they tried to reconcile with their mother recently.

Jessie: Did you know Kendall was cheating on you with Ryan?

Zach: Yes. We agreed from the start that monogamy didn't have to factor in.

Jessie: So it didn't bother you that your wife was sleeping with Ryan Lavery?

Zach: I never said that. But I'm not blameless in that area. What does this have to do with Bianca's death?

Jessie: Because it's my understanding that Bianca and Kendall were both cheating on their respective partners, even helping each other. I wonder if this made you angry.

Zach: Not at Bianca. What she did with Babe was between them. The blame for Kendall and Ryan goes to Kendall and Ryan.

Jessie: I didn't mention Babe's name.

Zach: No, but it was pretty clear. I saw the two of them at the Pine Valley inn one afternoon and it seemed obvious what they were there for. And in case you're wondering what I was doing there I was discussing a business deal with a certain young lady. Truth is I broke my marriage vows that day. As for the lady, it was Greenlee.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jessie needed to find where JR and Babe were. JR had a bad temper, and there was a lot of hostility between him and Bianca. Bianca had kidnapped JR's daughter Bess, was sleeping with JR's wife, and it seemed likely he had now kidnapped his estranged wife. Unfortunately neither of them were anywhere to be seen, and the security cameras had "coincidentally" gone off for ten minutes, almost certainly the time when Bianca was murdered. Other cops were questioning security personel, and the medical coroners were examining Bianca's corpse. Until then detective Hubbard just had to question suspects one at a time. Right now he was questioning Jamie.

Jessie: I saw you comforting Maggie out there.

Jamie: Seemed like the decent thing to do.

Jessie: You and Maggie used to date, before she came out, correct?

Jamie: Yeah.

Jessie: You also had a brief affair with Babe.

Jamie: I guess I have a weakness for beautiful women.

Jessie: I can relate. Are you and Maggie still friends?

Jamie: Yeah, I guess so.

Jessie: Did it bother you that both ultimately chose Bianca over you?

Jamie: Not really.

Jessie: Did you know Bianca was cheating on Maggie?

Jamie: Yeah, Maggie told me.

Jessie: When did she confide this in you?

Jamie: About two months ago. Bianca went to some spa with Babe, Kendall, and Ryan. Maggie needed someone to talk to.

Jessie; Let me see if I understnd this, Bianca and Babe went on a weekend getaway, with another adulterous couple. She doesn't even try to hide it from Maggie, and Maggie still would rather be with Bianca than you. Are you really telling me you weren't angry.

Jamie: Maggie explained to me the concept of survivor guilt, but that night she needed a shoulder to cry on. Anyway one thing led to another, maybe it was a mistake.

Jessie: So Maggie was sleeping with you, and Bianca at the sme time.

Jamie: We were only together, this time, just once. We weren't going to tell anyone.

Jessie: But you decided not to lie to the cops just now, smart.

Jamie: We actually told Bianca, we had to. Maggie's pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessie began questioning Ryan about Bianca. Ryan seemed to have no motive, nor did Kendall, but it was possible that there was some sort of quarrell amongst the four of them. Ryan, Greenlee, Zach, Kendall. Any one of those four could've gotten very angry at one of the other three, a bad time for a firearm to be around, and poor Bianca could've gotten caught in the crossfire.

Jessie: From what I've heard you and Bianca were both in some sort of cheater's club.

Ryan: If you want to call it that. The truth is I was cheating on my wife with Kendall. Kendall thought it would be a good idea to go on a weekend getaway to the Bahamas with Bianca and Babe. That was the first time I heard about Bianca and Babe.

Jessie: What exactly did you tell your wife?

Ryan: That I was going on a business trip. Kendall told Zach she was going on a girl's trip with her sister and Babe.

Jessie: From what I understand you weren't the only one being unfaithful in your marriage.

Ryan: I know about Greenlee and Zach.

Jessie: Was Bianca the one who told you?

Ryan: No, she found out when I did.

Jessie: Really? According to your wife Bianca caught her and Zach at the Pine Valley Inn. He apparently convinced her not to tell you and Kendall for fear of hurting you two.

Ryan: Well I don't know what Bianca told Kendall, I found out straight from the source. That little trip to the Bamamas, Greenlee and Zach followed us. As the four of us were eating at a restaurant Greenlee and Zach showed up, arm in arm. I was shocked but they said it was apparently a holiday from all our marriage vows. They danced, weren't exactly subtle when they went to their room together. It was clear that, however far things actually progressed between them, that they were doing it to hurt us. And the worst part, was that I knew I deserved the pain that Greenlee gave me that night.

Jessie: Interesting. Bianca also accussed Greenlee of profiting from her daughter's death. Were you in any way involved in something like that.

Ryan: I just managed the company until Bianca was ready to take an active role. Bianca wanted to direct a fair amount of the profits to the charity she started. When she examined the books some money fell out along the way. Bianca was justifiably angry, but wrong to blame Greenlee. I believe you were in charge of that investigation.

Jessie: Yeah. That guy's parole officer hasn't been born yet.

Ryan: And you know my wife had nothing to do with that.

Jessie: I found no evidence she was involved. But if tempers flared, its better to have these arguments without guns in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In many ways Jessie considered Kendall to be the least likely suspect in Bianca's murder. He knew Kendall had a violent temper, and the two sisters had some past issues. But they had become close in the last two years. And it seemed if Kendall were to kill anyone, it would probably be in a fit of anger. She wouldn't bribe a security guard and carefully plan the murder of her little sister. Ofcourse Jessie knew he could always be wrong about that, and so he questioned Kendall this night.

Jessie: I don't understand why you and Erica avoided each other tonight. I know you have your issues but...

Kendall: Erica always blamed me for certain things. Thought I was a bad influence on Bianca.

Jessie: How so?

Kendall: She thought I manipulated Bianca into carrying her baby to term. The truth is that as much as Bianca and I fought there was always a part of us, both of us, that wanted to reconcile. Bianca loved me, and without any manipulation on my part, she loved Miranda. Maybe I was a little bit of a bad influence lately. Bianca always put others first. She was raped yet she had her baby. She tried to fight, not only for Miranda but to try and protect our mother from her own bad memories. That didn't work. And when her baby died she deicated her efforts to charity. Bianca confided in me the first time she was with Babe. She was racked with guilt, I tried to help her.

.

Flashback. 6 months ago

.

Bianca: I cheated on Maggie. What was I thinking?

Kendall: Calm down. You were with someone else?

Bianca: Babe.

Kendall: Well, that's a suprise.

Bianca: I cheated on my girlfriend with a married woman. JR is going to kill me.

Kendall: I wasn't planning on telling him. I assume neither is Babe.

Bianca: I kidnapped Bess, and now I'm a slut.

Kendall: Don't call yourself that.

Bianca: What am I going to do? I'm suppossed to be better than this.

Kendall: Says who? Who says you can't be bad once in awhile? I'm trying to seduce Ryan away from Greenlee. You don't see me having a panic attack about it.

Bianca: So what, I should have an affair with Babe and not worry about the conseuences?

Kendall: Why not. People see us in certain ways, good or bad, it's exhausting trying to live up to their expectations. Everyone saw me as the bad sister. I figured I couldn't change their minds so, I just gave them what they expected.

Bianca: You're a good sister. All those nights I called you up, you came right over. I needed someone to talk to, or just watch "Buffy" dvd's with. I might not be here today without you.

Kendall: Yes, I learned to nurture my better instincts, but the naughty ones don't go away. And I don't want them to. You are a good person, but if you don't act naughty occassionally, you'll drive yourself crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Jessie saw Bianca's corpse he saw blood on her fingernails. It seemed that she had likely scratched her murderer when she was fighting for her life. The medical examiner was trying to analyze the DNA right now. So far the only suspect with scratches was Erica, Bianca's own mother. Admittedly JR and Babe were still unnaccounted for. Jessie asked Erica about her cuts when he questioned her.

Jessie: May I ask about those band-aids on your hand?

Erica: When I heard about Bianca, I lost control. I threw a lamp against the wall. I tried to clean it up, but I cut myself.

Jessie: Understanable. Can you think of who would've wanted to hurt Bianca?

Erica: JR's the only person I can think of. He hated Bianca for taking Bess. Bianca wasn't in her right mind, but forgiveness isn't a Chandler quality. And after he found out about Bianca and Babe, he hurt his own wife. Babe had to get a restraining order against him. Where is Babe, I know Bianca would want to make sure she was safe.

Jessie: We're still trying to find them. I couldn't help but notice you and Kendall avoiding each other, even now.

Erica: Kendall and I have our issues. To be fair it's probably more my fault than hers.

Jessie: She says you thought she was a bad influence on Bianca.

Erica: That's right. She got Bianca to start smoking, took her to the shooting range, and encouraged her affair with Babe. I know I've made some mistakes in that department, but I was hoping Bianca would at least learn from my mistakes. But to be fair Kendall was there for Bianca when she needed it, when I wasn't. Bianca told me how she would call Kendall when she would wake up screaming for Miranda. They would talk, or sometimes just watch Bianca's DVDs of "Buffy." Bianca had a crush on the red-headed witch from that show. Anyway it helped Bianca to just have her sister around.

Jessie: Erica, is there anyway that Bianca might've wanted to hurt herself?

Erica: I'm sure the thought crossed Bianca's mind at some points, but Kendall was always there for her to stop her. Besides Bianca and Maggie were getting ready to start a new life together. Even though Maggie got pregnant by cheating on Bianca, Bianca was ready to accept that baby, to love her or him. The future actually looked bright again, and it was stolen from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maggie was sitting in the hotel lobby. Jessie might have more questions for her and she wanted to be here if that happenned. Maggie couldn't help but feel guilty over Bianca's death. They had loved each other, talked about starting a new life together. Had Maggie missed something, was there something more she could've done? Maggie thought back to when the two of them had watched an old comedy "Same time next year" together. They had laughed, but it brought up certain issues of their own relationship.

flashback: four months ago

Bianca: That was funny. Ofcourse, if that weren't Alan Alda, I probably wouldn't like him too much.

Maggie: I don't know, he seemed okay.

Bianca; I don't see how his wife could tolerate it for so long.

Maggie: I can understand. If he was a devoted husband and father the rest of the year, if she trulet loved him. I can see why she forgave an occassional mistake.

Bianca: I'm sorry about Babe.

Maggie: I understand. I know you have survivor guilt, I know you feel you need her forgiveness. I just worry about you sometimes. It seems like you do some self-destructive behavior lately.

Bianca: Like what?

Maggie: Like smoking.

Bianca: I'm trying to quit.

Maggie: And going with Kendall to the shooting range.

Bianca: You make it sound like I'm a gun-nut. I own one gun, and it's always locked up. The bullets are locked in a different spot.

Maggie: How exactly is that protection?

Bianca: Hopefully the sight of a gun would scare away prowlers. I don't want to hurt people.

Maggie: I know, but it worries me. It seemed like if it were about protection it would be loaded.

Bianca: If it were, it might be too easy a temptation.

Maggie: I understand, do you want to talk about it?

Bianca: I'm sorry but, I need to see Kendall right now.

Maggie: Okay. If you need your sister right now, fine. Just promise you'll talk with someone bout this.

Bianca: I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Dr David Hayward was very angry and worried. He had been in surgery for the last six hours. Only when he was finished did anyone bother to tell him what had happenned. Hid daughter Babe was missing, likely the work of that creep she was married to, JR. And David's friend Bianca Montgomery was dead. David understood why they didn't tell him right away. In surgery millimeters meant the difference between life and death. Even an experienced surgeon like him might have trouble concentrating if he knew everything that was going on. But just because David understood the logic didn't make him less angry. David thought back to the last time he saw Bianca. It was only a few days ago. Her sister Kendall was pregnant, wanted to know who the father was. Ryan and Zack, the two candidates, were here, as was Ryan's wife Greenlee. They all wanted to know immediately. Kendall could have kicked them all out, but decided to get it over with all at once. Bianca was there to give Kendall moral support. As they waited for David to complete the tests they all vented and said what they planned to do. Kendall said she was having the baby regardless. Zach admitted he wasn't sure what he'd do if the baby was Ryan's. If it was Zach's he wanted to work things out with Kendall. Ryan said if it was his baby he wanted to be a part of the kid's life. But either way the affair with Kendall was over. Greenlee said she would understand if Ryan wanted to be a part of his child's life. But after all that had happenned, she wasn't sure her and Ryan's marriage could work. Regardless of who the biological father was, neither she nor Ryan had been completely faithful. Bianca swore to help Kendall and her niece or nephew no matter what else might happen. She already loved Kendall's baby. As David thought on this he saw someone quickly walking in the hospital. He believed he knew who it was, they had certainly see each other enough times over the years. The other man clearly had a head wound that he tried to conceal. As much as David wanted to kill him, he needed to know where Babe was. So David contacted hospital security. They arrested this man, but he lost conscioussnes before he could talk. David hated the idea of saving JR's life, but if he died, he might never find Babe in time to save her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zach and Kendall stayed at the Pine Valley Inn. It was possible that detective Hubbard would want to ask more questions. In any event, Kendall had nowhere else to be. Zach let her have the house after he moved out, he currently had his own room at the Inn. And whatever sins Kendall had committed, she didn't deserve to suffer through this alone.

Kendall: I think she blames me.

Zach: Who, Erica?

Kendall: Yeah, she thinks it's my fault Bianca's gone.

Zach: Well then, she's a fool.

Kendall: Is she? Was I wrong? Was I an enabler for Bianca's bad habits?

Zach: You tried to be there for her the best way you knew how. Maybe you made some mistakes, but at least you were there.

Kendall: Erica thinks Bianca killed herself and blames me. But you were there at the hospital, she wanted to be there for me and my baby. She wouldn't have just left us like that. Bianca was murdered, probably by JR. And when I can prove who it was, that person will pay.

Zach: Be careful who you say that to. The cops are all over the building. And you have to think of your health and the baby's.

Kendall: She should be here with us. But I like to think she's with Miranda again. If they're in heaven it's unlikely we'll ever see them again.

Zach: I don't know, God might be in a forgiving mood. We made some mistakes, but we could make it work.

Kendall: Really? You could stay married, knowing I'm pregnant with another man's child? Having Ryan come over, having to help raise this child? Forever? I know I'm not perfect, but I do love this baby. If you want to love me, you have to accept this child. Can you do that?


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Thoughts swept through Babe's mind. She seemed to be asleep, couldn't open her eyes, had trouble concentrating. She kept thinking about Bianca. JR was angry, he had a gun. He said he was determined to kill that home-wrecking lesbian. Babe tried to calm him down, even to take the gun from him. But he punched her out. That was the last thing Babe could remember. Was this more than a week ago? She did not know. Babe thought of something else. It was after JR hit her, for the first time, when Bianca protected her. Convinced Babe to get a restraining order, protected her and even got Babe this room at the inn.

.

flashback

.

Bianca: You and Bess can stay here as long as you need. You'll both be safe, I promise.

Babe: Thank you Bianca. I'm sorry to drag you into my mess.

Bianca: It's fine.

Babe: I hear you're staying here too. I'm sorry if Maggie kicked you out.

Bianca: Actually, I moved out on my own.

Babe: I'm sorry if I ruined your happy home.

Bianca: It's not your fault, it's mine. I've been leaning on you like a crutch, and Maggie, playing around with both of your emotions.

Babe: I don't know about Maggie, but I never minded.

Bianca: You both deserve better than me. Bess deserves better than some stupid tramp coming along and ruining her stability. She also deserves better than an abusive jerk like JR. I don't know if Maggie and I will ever get back together, but I can't pretend my actions don't hurt people.

Babe: So you're breaking up with me?

Bianca: Yes. I need to handle my problems on my own, without hurting others.

Babe: I'll miss you. But I hope you find happiness with some lucky lady one day.

.

Present

.

As Babe tried to concentrate she heard a familiar voice, two familiar comforting voices. When she finally opened her eyes she saw them. David and Krystal, her parents. They assured her she would be fine. But when Babe asked about Bianca, the looks on their faces told her the news would not be good.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It seemed like the case had been solved to detective Jessie Hubbard. JR Chandler kidnapped his estranged wife, drugged her, and murdered her lover. The security guard confessed that JR had bribed him to disable the security cameras, and JR had cuts on the top of his head, Those cuts were likely caused by Bianca when she was fighting for her life. Perhaps most damning of all a gun was found in JR's car, in the glove compartment. Ballistics said it was the same gun that killed Bianca Montgomery. JR, was still in surgery, but would most likely survive to face a long prison sentance for first degree murder. Jessie didn't neccessarily need any more evidence to convict, but more evidence wouldn't hurt Right now Jessie was listening to the audio from the security camera in Bianca's room. When they came back on at first it was just audio, it took a few minutes for there to be a clear picture. The sound seemed to be a struggle between two people. Then the gunshot. Bianca then seemed to say something, but it was hard to hear. After that someone opened the door and left. For whatever reason the killer stayed with Bianca until she was dead, perhaps to make sure she was dead. There were no more sounds until after the visual came back up, showing Bianca's dead body on the floor. Audio technicians tried to enhance Bianca's words for clarity. If she identified JR as her murderer that would be the final nail in his coffin. When they finally identified Bianca's dying words they were only two words, "Babe" and "help." This confused Jessie. According to the doctors Babe had been drugged at the time Bianca was murdered. JR couldn't have dragged his unconsciouss wife into the hotel without attracting suspicion. Could Bianca have been calling for help from her beloved, even if Babe wasn't in the room? Perhaps she wasn't entirely coherent when she said that. Jessie feared JR's lawyers would use this to accusse Babe or someone else of the murder. As a detective he would have to hand this over to them, nd feared it might work. Jessie hated the idea of JR, or anyone else, getting away with murder simply because their victim was less coherent when they died. Jessie would look for more evidence, this case wasn't as closed as he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maggie couldn't believe Bianca was really gone. They'd had their problems, but were moving forward. They were looking forward to raising this baby together. Maggie thought back to a few days ago, when they got back together. Maggie had gone to see Bianca at the Inn.

.

Flashback: four days ago

.

Maggie: So, I hear you're holding a fundraiser here?

Bianca: Yeah, you're more than welcome to come if you want.

Maggie: Cool. I can't afford to donate much. So, how have you been?

Bianca: I think I'm getting better. I broke up with Babe, I'm trying to reconcile with mom and Greenlee. I even quit smking.

Maggie: I'm glad to hear it.

Bianca: So how's the baby?

Maggie: David says he or she is perfectly healthy. Jamie is going to be a part of this baby's life, which means he'll always be involved in my life.

Bianca: I think you'll both be great parents.

Maggie: Thank you. But I've told him that I don't want to be with him romantically. I'm still in love with you.

Bianca: Maggie, I didn't break up with Babe to get back together with you. I do love you, but you deserve better than me. Better than some tramp...

Maggie: Stop that. You are a good person who went through a lot of bad things. But I want to be with you, and I want you to be a part of this baby's life. We can work through both of our mistakes and move forward. If you want to, I think our love is worth fighting for.

Bianca: I love you too. Okay, let's give it a try.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Ryan brought Greenlee back to their home. He had been living in a motel room recently, but wanted to be there for his wife right now. He'd offered to leave if she wanted him to, but she asked him to stay. Greenlee and Bianca usually didn't get along, but they were still family. Now the opportunity to be close was gone forever. Greenlee thought back to the last time she ever spoke to Bianca. It was the previous night, about an hour before Bianca died.

.

flashback: The previous night.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry about accussing you of being happy about Miranda's death.

Greenlee: I'd be lying if I said I never thought about killing Ryan and Kendall. But I would never murder a child, or family, well maybe my mother.

Bianca: I was just so angry, still am sometimes.

Greenlee: That's understandable. I can take the occassional abuse like that. I saw you and Maggie back together. Congragulations.

Bianca: Thanks.

Greenlee: Maybe it's not my place, but you don't seem happy about it.

Bianca: I love Maggie, but I have these thoughts sometimes, bad thoughts.

Greenlee: For Babe, or some other woman?

Bianca: No, not that. I just wonder sometimes. Maggie, Kendall, Babe, how come they all get to be mothers and I don't?

Greenlee: I know Miranda can never be replaced, but you can have another child one day.

Bianca: Not without thinking of Miranda. I don't want to look at my child and wonder, why are they alive and Miranda isn't? And I don't want to resent Maggie's child, or my niece and nephew. I just wish the pain to go away. But if it does, it's like I'm forgetting Miranda. Is this the pain I have to look forward to for the rest of my life?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When JR woke up after surgery the police began questioning him immediately. JR asked for his lawyer, and talked to him for hours. Finally his lawyer advised JR to give detective Hubbard a statement. It was clear that JR was going to prison, for kidnapping his wife, attempter murder, it was really just a question of numbers at this point. The lawyer just wanted to make sure his client didn't go away forever for Bianca's murder.

Jessie: Okay JR, tell me your version of what happenned.

JR: I just wanted to scare Bianca away from my wife. I bribed the security guard, to avoid getting caught. I never intended to kill Bianca, I didn't shoot her. I told her to stay away from Babe, I thought she'd be scared, but she provoked me. Maybe I would have shot her, but someone knocked me out with a lamp.

Jessie: Any idea who did that?

JR: I have an idea who did it, the same person who killed Bianca.

Jessie: That's very convenient. I take it you never actually saw this mysterious murderer.

JR: Actually, I did. It was probably the same person who knocked me out, but I'm not certain. At any rate when I came to I saw Bianca fighting with this person for the gun. This is the person who murdered Bianca.

Jessie: Well don't keep me in suspense JR, who murdered Bianca Montgomery?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kendall went to see Erica the day after Bianca died. Kendall didn't even know if Erica wanted to see her, but she knew they needed each other right now. Erica was clearly still in pain when Kendall saw her. There were no right words to ease the pain for either of them, though they both wished there were right now.

Kendall: Do you need anything?

Erica: No. I'll be fine.

Kendall: Is there anyone you want me to call? You really shouldn't be alone right now.

Erica: I'm fine. I need to make arrangements for the funeral. I really have a lot of work to do so you can go.

Kendall: Really? You don't even want me around now. For God's sake, I miss her too!

Erica: I know, it's just that when I see you right now...

Kendall: You blame me, don't you?

Erica: No, what happenned to Bianca was not your fault.

Kendall: You don't think it's occurred to me? That maybe if she'd had the abortion like you wanted she wouldn't have sufferred the loss of Miranda? That maybe I encouraged the behavior that led...

Erica: You didn't kill Bianca, JR, did. And he'll spend the rest of his miserable life in prison for it. I always assumed that if you are arrested for murder, I won't be alive to see it.

Kendall: Glad to see you still have some humor left.

Erica: It helps, a little. Kendall, when I see you now, I see my own failures. I know you were there for Bianca when I wasn't. We tried to reconcile towards the end, but now. I am so grateful for all you've done. I can't call it pride because I can't take any credit for it. Thank you so much, for everything.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Jessie thought about JR's story. It seemed to be the self-serving narrative of a man trying to reduce a prison sentance. If someone else really wanted Bianca dead, why knock JR out? Why not sit back, let him kill her and go to prison for it? But the wound on JR's head did have pieces of glass in it. Maybe Bianca hit him with soething when she was fighting for her life. But Bianca had scratched someone in the struggle, she had pieces of that person's skin in her fingernails. The autopsy found none of JR Chandler's DNA, in fact it seemed to find no new DNA at all. Then Jessie remembered Bianca's dying words "Babe" and "Help." Babe wasn't in the room, and audio said this was when the door was opened again. Jessie realized, Bianca wasn't asking for Babe's help. She was begging her own murdered to protect Babe. That wouldn't be JR, not after what he did to Babe. JR Chandler was a weasel, but it seemed he was telling the truth. Jessie asked the coroner to take a closer look ar Bianca's fingernails for any foreign DNA, sure enough it confirmed what he already knew.


	20. Chapter 20 killer revealed

Chapter 20 Killer revealed

{This is the penulimate chapter. The killer is revealed, here. One more chapter after this.}

When Jessie saw Erica and Kendall they were hugging and crying. He hated having to do this, they had been through so much already, this news would be devestating.

Erica: Detective, had JR been charged with my baby's murder?

Jessie: I'm afraid not. He'll go to prison for spousal abuse, even attempted murder. But he didn't kill Bianca.

Kendall: Then who did?

Jessie: Truth is JR probably would've killed Bianca, if someone hadn't knocked him unconsciouss first. The same person Bianca scratched in her struggle for the gun.

Kendall: She fought for her life, good for her.

Jessie: Not exactly. At any rate JR had no scratch marks. The truth is that after he was knocked out there was still one person in the room who wanted Bianca dead. Bianca.

Erica: That's ridiculous. She wouldn't kill herself, not when she had a niece or nephew on the way.

Jessie: We know Bianca scratched someone when she fought for control of the gun. We assumed she was fighting for her life but the truth is Bianca wanted to die. The other person was trying to stop her suicide, the person with cuts on their arms, Erica.

Erica: I told you about that. I threw a lamp in my grief. I got some glass in my arm.

Jessie: I'm sure you do, from hitting JR with the lamp. The initial autopsy foun no foreign DNA in Bianca's fingernails. But a closer look found the DNA of a close blood relative, closer than tat of even a half-sister.

Erica saw the hurt and angry look on Kendall's face. She couldn't stand to have Kendall look at her like this. Erica came clean, told them both everything.

Erica: I saw JR pointing that gun at my little girl. But Bianca wasn't scared, she even dared JR to shoot her. I grbbed the lamp and knocked that bastard out. But then Bianca picked up the gun. She'd wanted him to kill her, so that he would go to prison and couldn't hurt Babe or Bess. I think I knew at that moment, that no matter what I did Bianca would take her own life sooner or later. But I couldn't just stand by and let her blow her brains out. I tried to take the gun from her, we fought. And the gun went off. I stayed with her, I just couldn't let her die alone. Then she said "Babe" "help." Even in her final moments she was thinking of someone else. I couldn't let Bianca's death be for nothing. When I heard JR was in the hospital, I planted the gun in his car.

Jessie: So you framed JR to protect Babe?

Erica: Not just Babe, Maggie and Kendall too. I never wanted either of them to blame theselves for Bianca's death, or blame their children. Besides if I'd come in five minutes later JR would've already murdered her.

Jessie: You're probably right. But you did frame an innocent man. So unfortunately, you're under arrest Erica.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Epilogue

Erica was sentanced to three years for framing JR, she did get a furlough for Bianca's funeral. JR served ten years for kidnapping and attempted murder. Kendall reached out to Erica in prison. Maggie and Kendall also bonded during their respective pregnancies, helping each other through the hard times. Babe took Bess and moved away from Pine Valley, she felt her child deserved a fresh start away from all the craziness. Her parents Krystall and David followed, they all needed a fresh start. Maggie and Jamie prepared for their baby together. They seemed like they might actually get back together, but for now they were just parents to be. Kendall and Zach re-married, as did Greenlee and Ryan. The four of them knew they would all have to get along for the sake of this child. Maggie and Kendall were both hoping for girls, planning to name it "Bianca" which could be awkward if they both had girls. They both vowed not to tell their respective babies the entire story. Kendall had gone through the pain of blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. She didn't want her child to go through that. Maggie and Kendall both gave birth on the same day. Kendall had a boy, and named him "Spike." Watching old episodes of "Buffy" with her sister rubbed off on Kendall more than she wanted to admit. Maggie had a girl, and did name her "Bianca." Jamie brought Maggie and little Bianc to see Kendall and Spike. Zach, Ryan, and Greenlee were already there. This might be an unusual family, but they were family nonetheless. They were able to call Erica in prison. The call had to be brief, but they were glad to have it. Kendall commented that "things sure have changed here on Walton mountain." While Erica was on the phone they gathered around the phone for one group picture. It almost seemed like Erica was in the picture. And they couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Bianca and Miranda were with them too. Perhaps in the room with them, perhaps looking down, at any rate they were together now, while the living had their own family down here.

The end


End file.
